


Endless Night

by itneverleftyou



Series: bethyl prompt table [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverleftyou/pseuds/itneverleftyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl refuses to believe that Beth Greene is anything more than "gone". He refuses to give up hope.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Night

He remembered the way she stared at him, the way the word " _oh_ " sounded in the still of the night. He could remember how it felt, to know that they were on the edge of something that was huge. Daryl remembered how his knees felt vaguely as if they were shaking. Maybe they had been and he'd just been too caught up in the look in her eyes as she realized that it was her.

It was her.  
  
Daryl sighed as he turned over on his makeshift bed. They'd been looking for her, Abraham on his ass at every turn. At the end of every evening, when they came back and she was not with them. They needed to get a move on, needed to get to D.C., needed to quit this looking for a girl who was dead.  
  
 _“I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl."_  
  
 ** _"She ain't dead."_** He would bark at Abraham, at all of them. He could see it in their eyes, they were dropping off. Giving in. Believing that she was dead. But they hadn't saw the Beth he knew.  
  
They hadn't saw the Beth who fought, who kept going when she was in pain. When she wanted a chance to sit down and cry for her loss.  
They didn't see the girl who amazed him, stole his breath and made him believe again. Who had faith and hope, who extended that to him and gave him more than a reason to survive, had given him a reason to live again.  
  
 _She ain't dead_ , he thought again, in the dead of the night as he heard Rick make his rounds around the camp.  
  
He knew she was alive. Knew it in the pit of his gut, knew it in his heart and his mind.  
  
Daryl tried to sleep. Tried to give into his body because sleeping hadn't ever been easy for him but since losing Beth, it was even worse. He needed to sleep. Needed to stop thinking about the girl who sang in his memories, and stop thinking about how she pushed him, called him out on his shit; kept him on his toes. He needed her and this would be just another endless night where he blamed himself for losing his sunshine.  
  
  
He needed sleep, but even more than that, he needed her. He needed to find her. Daryl hoped she knew that he was coming for her. That he wouldn't give up, even if the rest of them did. He'd find the flame to his darkness. He'd find the girl who simultaneously wrecked his world and saved it all in one breath.  
  
  
"She ain't dead," he whispered to himself as he shut his eyes, the image of her eyes flashing behind his closed eyelids and if he could find her in dreams, he'd hold onto that until he had the real thing in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first fic for The Walking Dead! I'm nervous, excited and happy! I'm actually proud of this little drabble and I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. This is a work part of my prompt table that I will slowly but surely be working up in the upcoming weeks! Thanks so much for reading. If you wanna find me, I'm over here at [tumblr](http://shemightbeoneofus.tumblr.com/)! Come be my friend! :D


End file.
